The Game
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: "The better you are at keeping the secret, the more fun it gets."


"I don't even understand why we're here," Abby hissed under her breath.

"We're here to support Cutter," Stephen replied. "And it's a free dinner."

Abby laughed. The annual University lecturers dinner and dance was not her idea of a fun night out, yet Cutter has insisted that the whole team attended and showed a united front. He was hoping for more funding for his department, allowing him to employ others to take on his workload and free him up for the anomaly project full time. Abby had at least hoped for some entertainment, but she'd been stuck between Stephen and Claudia all evening and felt completely out of place. Connor had disappeared some time ago after spotting some people from his course, and now Claudia was deep in conversation with Cutter and some official from the University. She was bored. Dinner was good though, and as they waited for dessert to be served she glanced around the room.

"If it's any consolation," Stephen continued, leaning towards her and lowering his voice. "I'm as fed up as you are. I hate these things, but they're necessary." The waitress placed a dish in front of him and then Abby and moved away. "At least once dessert's out the way, there's only the coffees to sit through and then we might be able to disappear."

"Good," Abby whispered.

"Maybe we could liven things up a bit though?"

"What did you have in mind?" Abby liked the mischievous smile that spread across Stephen's face. She wondered what he was going to do. She felt him shift a little closer to her and his hand on her thigh, making her breath hitch. It was no secret that she had a bit of a thing for him, but she'd so far managed to restrain herself since he was clearly not interested in her. Or was he? His hand slid down to her knee and toyed with the hem of her dress for a few moments before then sliding under it and up her thigh again, this time connecting with the bare flesh.

"Stephen," she gasped, secretly glad she'd opted for the dress now even though she felt incredibly uncomfortable in it.

"Shh!" he responded. "This has to be our secret. That's the fun of it. And the better you are at keeping the secret, the more fun it gets."

Abby tried to compose herself, taking her spoon in her hand and trying to focus on eating the dessert and not on where Stephen's hand was. It glided further up, his fingertips ghosting over her flesh and sending delicious tingles of pleasure through her spine. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this secret, especially if his fingers went any higher.

After a few moments, she felt his hand pushing between her thighs. She parted them and was rewarded with his fingertips grazing on the thin lacy fabric of her underwear. With him being so tantalisingly close, Abby couldn't help but squirm and press herself against them. The flood of moisture surprised her and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to suppress the gasp of pleasure.

Stephen swallowed and adjusted his hand slightly so that he could rub her through the fabric. Abby knew he must be able to feel how aroused she already was and wondered just how much further he'd take this game. He had said that if she could keep it secret he'd do more. She was determined to be very good at this game indeed.

She felt his fingers push aside the fabric and she shifted in her chair, encouraging him to where she wanted him. For a brief moment, their eyes met and Abby saw a flash of lust in Stephen's eyes before he turned back to eating his dessert. She was wet for him now, and her heart was racing. It was taking every ounce of her resolve not to cry out in pleasure as his fingers skimmed over her wet lips seeking out the swollen bud of her clit. When they found it, it was like a bolt of electricity surging through her body.

Stephen was an expert. He knew exactly what he was doing. His fingers rubbed and circled the sensitive bundle of nerves as Abby moved with him. She was on fire, and racing towards orgasm. At that moment, there was an announcement that there would be a short presentation. Connor came back to the table, sitting directly opposite Abby. During the talk, Stephen continued his ministrations, knowing Abby was close to the edge and amused at how well she was keeping herself composed on the outside. No-one around them had a clue what he was doing to her under the table.

He took things up a notch. Using his thumb to rub her clit now, his fingers moved and parted her sodden lips. As he pushed one into her aching hole, he smiled. Abby was struggling to not let on how good she was feeling right now, he could see it in her eyes and the way she kept biting her bottom lip.

Abby could feel herself teetering on the verge of an orgasm as Stephen's finger slid inside her further. He was curling it, finding the exact spot she needed him to be and igniting nerves she never knew she had. Her internal muscles began to convulse around him, clamping onto it as he moved it in and out. She would not be able to hold back any longer.

Fortunately for her, the audience began to applaud the speaker. She released, her body shuddering and she let out a whimper. Stephen had an extremely satisfied smirk on his face as he removed his hand and leaned back in his chair. Abby tried to compose herself and took a long mouthful of wine, not daring to look at him. She was certain he must be pretty aroused himself and part of her wondered if she could make this work the other way around. Feeling bold, she reached under the table and grasped him. Yes, he was definitely hard, and from the feel of him his cock was large and thick.

She stroked him, feeling every glorious inch through his trousers. Clearly he hadn't expected her to respond in this way because his face became very flushed. He turned to her and gazed at her with lust filled eyes before leaning in to whisper, "Make your excuses and follow me to the cloak room in a couple of minutes."

He stood up and strode off towards the cloak room area. Abby waited until he was out of sight and then she also stood up, telling Cutter that she needed to use the bathroom and then went after where Stephen had gone. The cloakroom was deserted. Abby wondered where Stephen was as she pushed her way through the rows of coats hung up on hangers on rails. Suddenly, a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her until she was face to face with Stephen.

"I'm impressed," he said. "I didn't think you'd be as good at that game as you were."

"I like a challenge," Abby grinned. "Thought you'd have worked that out about me by now."

"I'm beginning to like you a lot, Abby Maitland." His eyes darkened as he unfastened the button on the waist of his trousers and eased down his zip. Abby's eyes widened and another flood of moisture between her legs made her gasp. Stephen pulled out his cock and grinned. Abby had been right, he certainly was large and thick and she wondered if he was as skilled with it as he was with his fingers. Maybe she'd find out if she continued to play his game well.

"You can suck it if you like," he growled, nodding his head. Glancing anxiously around her, Abby dropped to her knees in front of him. She hesitated, looking up at him for reassurance. "We won't be seen here," he said softly. "All these coats will keep us hidden."

Not entirely convinced of that fact, Abby grasped the heavy shaft of Stephen's cock with her hand and flicked her tongue over the tip. He groaned his appreciation, tangling his fingers into Abby's hair. It was his turn to bite down on his lower lip as Abby closed her mouth over his cock and began to suck him. She swirled her tongue over it as he pushed himself into the depths of her mouth, and she bobbed up and down the shaft, hollowing her cheeks to suck him hard.

"Abby!" Stephen panted. His groin twisted and his hips jerked involuntarily. Moments later, Abby was swallowing a mouthful of his cum as he groaned his pleasure. He came again, shooting another load into Abby's throat which she also swallowed willingly with satisfied gulps and gasps. Stephen was in heaven.

He withdrew his softened cock from Abby's mouth and helped her back to her feet. She wiped her mouth and smiled, breathing hard. "Where the hell have you been all my life, Abby?" Stephen gasped. "If I'd known you could suck cock like that..."

Abby turned on her heels to leave. She was winning this game; she was still composed whereas Stephen was flushed and panting for air. Inside, however, was a different story. Her body was doing all kinds of gymnastics and was crying out to be fucked. His earlier words kept bouncing around her head... "The better you are at keeping the secret, the more fun it gets." There was certainly more fun to be had before the night was over.

"We should get back before we're missed," she said. She was certain there was a look of disappointment in Stephen's eyes; he wanted more.

"You're right, Abby." He followed her back into the main room where the tables were being cleared and some being pushed to one side to make a dancefloor. Abby watched amused as Cutter took Claudia's hand and pulled her into a dance when the music began. Maybe before long the pair of them would be too distracted by each other to notice she'd left.

"Dance with me?" Stephen asked, his eyes flashing with lust. The game was on again. In the crowd, they were forced to dance closer to each other than was comfortable. Abby could feel the heat of Stephen's body against hers, and then when his arm slid around her waist to press her even closer she felt his obvious erection against her groin. She gasped and Stephen smiled, leaning in to whisper something to her. The music was too loud to hear him properly but she was certain he said something about wanting to fuck her. She'd make him wait though. This was far too much fun and dragging it out as long as possible was part of the game that he had initiated.

As they danced, Abby felt the warm tingling in her groin intensify. When she eventually allowed Stephen to have what he wanted, it was going to be like an explosion. His warm breath on her neck sent pleasant shivers down the length of his spine, and she longed to feel his lips on hers. The urge was strong and it would have been so very easy to pull him into a kiss right there and then, but that wasn't part of the deal. It had to be a secret.

Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. They had to get out of there. Saying her goodbyes to Cutter, she hoped Stephen would follow. "I'm going your way, Abby. Why don't we share a taxi?" he said. Bingo.

Cutter smiled knowingly, thanked them for coming and sent them on their way with "You two kids behave yourselves now!" If only he knew.

As they stood outside, the cool night air sent chills through both of them. There wasn't a taxi in sight, but there'd be one there shortly since it was a well known fact the University had an event on and the taxi companies would be making a killing as guests left. Stephen placed his hand in the small of Abby's back and suggested they walked home instead. To her surprise, Abby found herself agreeing. It was crazy. If they'd taken a taxi, they'd be at Stephen's place within ten minutes and probably ripping each other's clothes off in his bedroom a minute or two later. Walking home would take almost half an hour.

The tension in the air between them was thick. Both knew exactly where this was heading. Abby couldn't stand it any longer, she needed Stephen's mouth on hers now. Grabbing his wrist she tugged him and pulled him into a gap between two shop units. Stephen grunted and was pinning her against the wall immediately, hands roughly exploring Abby's body as he crushed his mouth against hers. Abby let out a whimper and opened her mouth to allow Stephen's tongue to push inside, tasting her as her flesh began to get goosebumps at his touches. She grasped his body, urging him against her even harder and her tongue wrestled against his.

Both were breathing hard and the heat between them was rising. Stephen slid his hand under Abby's dress again, forcing her legs apart and pushing aside her knickers so that he could slide his fingers into her wet heat again. His free hand grabbed her breast hard and Abby let out a cry. She cursed that she was wearing a dress now, had she been wearing her usual shirt, Stephen's hand would be under that too and caressing her bare flesh. Her nipples grew harder at just the thought of it.

Stephen pulled away and took a step back. Both were breathless from the intense kiss and aching for more. He hesitated for a moment then began to unfasten his trousers. Abby closed her eyes. Stephen was going to have sex with her right now? She moved further down, concerned that they would be seen where they were and Stephen followed. It was dark and the shadows would conceal them now, but they'd have to be quick. The risk of getting caught was high, although Abby suddenly considered that a huge turn on.

It was awkward, the gap was small and didn't leave much room for manoeuvre, but Stephen had his hard, thick cock in his hand and was again pushing Abby against the wall. "Fuck me," Abby panted, easing her dress up to her hips. In one, swift move, Stephen used his free hand to pull aside her knickers once more and Abby lifted her leg to open herself up for him. Moments later, he was inside her, sliding in easily.

"Abby!"

Abby felt her body stretching, taking him in as he pushed deeper and deeper, slamming her hard against the wall. With a little adjustment, Abby was able to hook her leg around Stephen and then she grabbed behind his neck. With a grunt, Stephen withdrew and then pushed in again. Their mouths mashed together, tongues mirroring the dance of their tangled limbs and Stephen moving in and out of Abby with firm, steady strokes that drew out soft cries and whimpers from both of them. It certainly wasn't the romantic liaison that Abby had fantasised about since she'd met him, but his cock was reaching nerve endings she didn't know existed and right now her groin was on fire and beginning to convulse around his shaft.

Stephen's release was hard and violent, his cock slammed deep inside and then he remained still as his cum flooded her. He kept her pinned firmly against the wall, swallowing down her satisfied cries as her body milked him for more. Abby knew she would have difficulty standing for a few moments so clung to Stephen, digging her fingertips into his back with a bruising force whilst she allowed her body to drink in everything Stephen was giving her.

"I need to get you into my bed now!" Stephen finally panted, withdrawing his softening cock and redressing himself. Abby nodded, adjusting her dress and taking deep cleansing breaths. Walking was hard as she'd predicted, but Stephen allowed her to lean against him as they continued their walk back to Stephen's place. With his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist they would look like any other couple out for a stroll. It was another part of the game; would anyone guess they'd had sex in an alleyway just minutes ago?

By the time they reached the door to Stephen's apartment, Abby was desperate to be in his bed and be fucked by him. She longed to have his mouth and hands on her naked flesh, exploring and caressing her as that beautiful, hard cock slid in and out of her again. She suspected Stephen felt the same when he simply unlocked the door and guided her inside. Pausing only to make sure the door was locked behind them, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her straight through to his bedroom.

"No more games," Stephen growled, sliding his trousers down over his hips and then stepping out of them. Abby watched, fascinated. There was no denying she'd had a major crush on him for a considerable time and she'd spent many long hours imagining this exact moment; Stephen Hart removing his clothes in front of her, slowly revealing his perfect body. She took a moment to just drink in the sight, not quite believing it was happening. The glint in his eyes made her shiver in anticipation.

"Let's get this off shall we," he whispered, tugging at the hem of her dress and pulling it up to her waist. Finally Abby would be able to feel his hands on her flesh. He pulled the dress up and over her head expertly and threw it to the floor before shifting to lay on top of her and almost smothered her mouth with a heated passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with an equal passion, curling her arms around his torso as his hands glided confidently over her body. Every touch of his fingertips felt like electricity surging through Abby's body and she could feel her heart pounding against the wall of her chest.

Stephen's hand slid inside the cup of her bra and he grasped her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Abby gasped and arched her back as pleasure flowed through her. She'd never been this aroused before and knew there was still considerably more to come. Stephen gave a groan as his free hand moved down to her knickers. Abby wriggled her hips to help him remove them completely and then he moved his attention to removing her bra.

"Stephen, I want..."

"Shh! All in good time. I'm in no rush." He kissed and nibbled at her throat and neck and then slowly moved down to her chest. He clamped his mouth over her nipple and began to suckle on it, nipping with his teeth and then swirling his tongue on the sore flesh. Abby found herself grabbing the back of his head, encouraging him.

Making satisfied gasps, he moved down to her stomach and Abby began to writhe around on the bed. As he parted her thighs, she knew where that tongue was headed and cried out as it lashed against her sensitive clit. She was already dripping wet and there would still be remains of his cum from their earlier union, but Stephen didn't seem to mind. He worked her pussy with his skilful tongue and fingers, breathing heavily whilst Abby groaned her appreciation.

"Stephen!"

He slid his body over hers, settling himself into her hips as she wrapped her legs around him. "Do you want this?" he panted. Abby nodded and prepared herself for him. She felt the tip of his cock tease at her clit and she whimpered, needing him so much. After an entire evening of teasing and a quick fuck in an alleyway that had only served to raise the heat between them not douse it, Abby would finally get what she wanted.

Stephen sank his cock into her easily, his hands on Abby's hips as they both moved to find the right position. Deeper and deeper, pressing in hard as if seeking a goal until it could go no further. Stephen then wrapped his arms around Abby, pulling her closer and kissing her hard. Moving slowly at first, he ground hips against hers then began to increase his pace, sliding in and out with a steady, firm rhythm.

They rolled around on the bed, fighting for dominance with Stephen winning most of the time. Skin slapped against skin and they both cried out as they build towards an explosive climax. Abby gave up fighting and simply held onto Stephen, riding it out. His cock pounded into her relentlessly the tip hitting a spot inside her that made her gasp out loud.

"Fuck me! Stephen, fuck me! I want you!"

"Almost there!"

With an almost pained cry, Stephen's hips jerked and he released. Abby felt his cum splash against her womb and she cried out too, her body convulsing as it accepted Stephen's seed. With another hard thrust, he released again and then a third time before stilling himself inside and just allowing his cum to flood Abby. He could almost feel the pulsing of her womb opening and closing as it drank in what he was giving her and her cries of pleasure as her body continued to thrash around was like music to his ears.

Some moments later, he withdrew, panting hard and exhausted. He lay on his back and Abby snuggled against him, also breathing hard. He tangled his fingers lazily into her hair and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember sex being this good and wished he'd paid more attention to Abby's advances before now.

"Did you like my game?" he finally asked.

"Mmm. I think we should play it again sometime."

"Yeah? So do I. But you have to remember the golden rule. It has to be secret."

"I think I can do that." Abby closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off into a contented sleep. Stephen was not far behind. Their dreams would be full of how the game would progress, and they would be extremely pleasant dreams indeed.


End file.
